Memory
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ ooc ; bxb ; absurd ] When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now? [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Jaehyun, J x Taeyong, L ] [ Jaeyong ] [ Based on True Story ]


**Memory.**

 **DRABBLE ©** **takoyutak** **i** **, 2016**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ; absurd ; AU**

 **Based on my true life story.**

* * *

.

Taeyong menangis, lagi dan lagi.

Kenangan itu terus berputar putar di memorinya.

Bagaimana sosok itu merengkuhnya, tersenyum bahagia, menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher Taeyong, berkata bahwa ia mencintainya sangat, membentaknya pertama kalinya, dan ingin hubungan ini berakhir.

Taeyong ingat sekali, saat dirinya hendak pulang dan mencari hadiah untuk sosok itu, ia datang dan berkata dengan datar; _"_ _K_ _ita_ _selesai_ _,_ _Taeyong_ _-a, maaf kalau aku mengecewakan, take care."_ Dan setelahnya berlalu meninggalkan dirinya.

Pertahanannya hancur, dirinya merosot ditembok kelasnya setelah berlari menahan tangis, lalu setelahnya menangis pilu yang mengundang keheranan dari Yuta, sahabatnya. Yuta yang kaget, dengan senang hati memeluk Taeyong hangat, menyalurkan kekuatan untuk lelaki manis tersebut.

 _"_ _Ketika aku sedang berada di puncak perasaanku padanya, dia dengan begitu saja pergi, meninggalkanku._ _A_ _ku gakuat,_ _Yut_ _, dia terlalu berharga_ _untuk kulepaskan_ _."_ Ujar dirinya waktu itu dipelukkan Yuta. Yuta hanya menanggapinya dengan kata penyemangat yang membuat dirinya beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Yuta.

.

* * *

.

Kini kembali terputar dalam memorinya, bagaimana manjanya sosok itu ketika menemukan leher Taeyong, menulusupkan wajahnya dengan polos dan mengusel leher Taeyong, _seperti anak kucing_.

 _"_ _B_ _aumu enak, by. Aku ketagihan. Emmm_ _.._ _"_ ujar sosok itu sambil berpura pura mengigit leher Taeyong, membuat dirinya menggeliat kegelian.

"A _-ah u-uhm_ _!_ _Geli_ _tahu!_ " respon Taeyong sambil merajuk kesal, membuat _mantan_ kekasihnya tertawa ganteng, sambil mengelus pinggangnya.

Taeyong tertawa saat mengingatnya, lelaki tersebut lucu sekali saat tertawa, bibirnya melengkung keatas;membuka sedikit. Matanya juga membentuk sabit yang indah.

Kadang juga, _mantan_ kekasihnya juga cemburu, dan itu tak kalah lucunya. Menggelikan, lelaki jantan macam _mantan_ nya bisa merajuk kesal seperti wanita jika sudah cemburu. Taeyong ingat sekali, waktu lelaki itu sedang bersama salah satu temannya yang pernah _ditaksir_ oleh dirinya, waktu itu kalau tidak salah sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Dirinya yang berbeda kelas dengan sang— _ehm, sudah mantan_ —kekasih.

Pulangnya ia langsung dihujani berbagai pertanyaan dan tatapan cemburu dari _mantan_ nya. Membuatnya kapok dan takkan dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain ketika berpapasan dengan _mantan_ nya, selain dengan John, Ten, dan Yuta.

.

* * *

.

Walau _mantan_ nya ini terlihat jarang terbawa emosi, ia sebenarnya adalah _bad temper_.

Taeyong meringis saat mengingatnya. Bagaimana _mantan_ kekasihnya ini sebulan yang lalu membentaknya, hingga ia _collapse_ dan penyakit paru-parunya kambuh. Hingga ia mempunyai trauma sementara terhadap bentakan, hingga ia sampai sekarang harus kontrol rutin ke dokter untuk terapi trauma-nya, menambah panjang daftar trauma dan _phobia_ yang dimiliki Taeyong.

Walau itu hanya trauma sementara, trauma tetaplah trauma. Membuatmu ketakutan berlebihan dan merasakan sakit luar biasa saat mengalami atau melihat pemicu traumamu timbul.

.

* * *

.

Taeyong terus menangis, kenangan itu bertumpuk di relungnya, menghantarkan rasa rindu yang mendalam. Sebelas bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Tangan Taeyong meraih ponselnya, dan menghubungi John.

" _Yoboseyo?_ "

Tangis Taeyong pecah seketika, membuat John di seberang panik sendiri. Ia memang belum tahu apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu antara Taeyong dan _mantan_ kekasihnya.

" _Tae? Ada apa?!_ "

"D-dia, pergi."

John tahu Taeyong belum selesai berbicara. Jadilah ia membiarkan Taeyong melanjutkan bicaranya. John dengan sabar mendengarkan kata demi kata yang keluar dari belah bibir Taeyong diseberang hingga selesai.

" _Sabar. Lupakan dia. Kalau ia adalah jodohmu, ia pasti akan kembali, Tae. Hush, jangan nangis lagi._ "

"A-aku sudah berusaha untuk tak menangis lagi, tetapi air mataku nakal, tak ingin berhenti."

" _Kau kuat, Tae. Aku tahu itu. Sudahlah. Ayo tersenyum lagi._ "

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu, kan? Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku? Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama ini. Kau dan Jaehyun adalah orang yang paling kusayangi selain keluargaku."

" _Sama-sama. Aku juga sayang padamu, Tae. Kalau ada apa-apa, telfon saja aku. dan jangan sebut-sebut nama itu lagi, kau harus segera move on_."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

.

* * *

 _When you walk away_ _,_ _I count the steps that you take_ _._ _  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

* * *

.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

.

 _Yang lainnya fiksi, kecuali;_

 _Aku seriusan nangis dan dipeluk Zahrah (pernah kusebut di ddcmkj; dia jadi Yuta disini.). ucapanku sama persis dan hanya ku baku-kan sedikit._

 _Aku seriusan collapse dan penyakit paru-paruku kambuh saat dia ngebentak aku di voice call. Sempet pingsan juga dan aku ada trauma sementara terhadap bentakan gara-gara itu. Karena serius, bentakan dia itu keras, ngagetin, dan kasar._

 _Dan bagian Taeyong nelfon John. Adegan aslinya adalah aku di kasur nelfon_ _ **J**_ _dan nangis sambil guling-guling. Percakapannya nggak aku bakuin karena emang aslinya gitu, hehe._


End file.
